<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Date by sunflowerkgk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380943">The Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerkgk/pseuds/sunflowerkgk'>sunflowerkgk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wooloo's Know [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerkgk/pseuds/sunflowerkgk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yarrow | Milo/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wooloo's Know [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You took a flying taxi to Hulbury, smiling as the sun was starting to set. By the time they dropped you off in front of the Captains Table the sun has set just enough to make it romantic. </p><p>You walked in, smiling at the receptionist and she smiled back. </p><p>“Welcome! Are you here with Milo?”</p><p>You blushed deeply but nodded. She led you back to one of the nicest tables where Milo was sitting, twirling his thumbs in nervousness. </p><p>“Here you are.”</p><p>Milo looked up, his face going red as he saw how you were dressed. He stood up a little too quickly and knocked into the table, sending the drinkware everywhere. </p><p>You managed to grab the glasses before they fell, Milo catching the other, blushing deeply. </p><p>“Sorry! Sorry!”</p><p>“It’s okay.” The waitress said, giving him a gentle smile. </p><p>He couldn’t seem to stop apologizing so you gently laid a hand on his arm and he stopped. </p><p>“Nothing broke, it’s okay.” You said gently. You smiled at him as he nodded. You both sat down at the table as the waitress reset the table. </p><p>The waitress brought you both some water, before leaving you alone. Milo was playing with his thumbs again, a sign he was nervous. </p><p>“Piers told me you were really excited about the date.”</p><p>“I was, I mean I am! I’m just not…”</p><p>“Neither am I really. I don’t even know how to start a conversation.”</p><p>“Well sense I’m a gym leader, many know my story already. I’m sure you do as well, but I don’t know a lot about you. Except the wooloos love your farm.”</p><p>You smiled wide at that. “I’m glad the wooloos are loving the farm area. They need a good spot to relax before and after the gym battles.”</p><p>“Lots of room for them to run around. Which they need. But I don’t know why you moved to that farm. There must have been plenty of other places you could go. Why my small town?”</p><p>“I love my hometown, but I had to get out of it. The place I bought wasn’t much to look at, but I knew it had a good foundation, and it’s nice to be away from the neon lights.”</p><p>“Piers always said you had to leave for your health.”</p><p>“So sweet. He never talks about others. My family life… it wasn’t ideal. So when I hit the age that I could leave, I did.  Piers and Marie gave me some money, bought me a ticket to the completely opposite side of the region, and sent me off”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put pressure on you-“</p><p>“You didn’t.  If you should date me, maybe you should know.  My father was a drunk, he made his money from fixing and creating the neons in my hometown.  He would hit me when he got drunk, and eventually Piers walked in on him.  I lived with them for years and then I moved.  And the rest you know.  I fixed up the cabin that I found, and started a ranch.”</p><p>“Oh… Well, now I know… I’m sorry.  But, uh.. You like that ranch?”</p><p>“I love the ranch, I was going to just raise all sorts of Pokemon on it but the Wooloos moved right on in, and I have no issues with it.”</p><p>“You know it needs a new roof right?” </p><p>“Uh yeah, it leaks every time it rains.  But for now, I don’t have the money to fix the roof.”</p><p>“I could do it!”  You jumped at how loud he was blushing hard as he apologized to everyone at the restaurant.  “I mean, I could do it.  I know how to fix roofs, it comes in handy when your a uh.. Gym leader.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure… I mean that would be great.  I know that the woolos really enjoy when you come to visit, and uh I really enjoy your visits.”</p><p>Milo smiled wide, and you couldn’t help but smile back.  It was the start of a beautiful relationship.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>